A prior art mixer circuit is known from EP 1 531 553-A1, which discloses in its FIGS. 2 and 3 a mixer circuit comprising a mixer for receiving an input signal and an oscillation signal and for outputting an output signal and comprising a compensation branch in parallel to the mixer for receiving the input signal and for in response to the input signal providing an adjustable compensation signal. The output signal and the compensation signal are combined for compensating a distortion of the mixer.
The known mixer circuit is disadvantageous, inter alia, owing to the fact that a parallel compensation branch is used. Such an additional branch must estimate the distortion that is to be compensated all the time, during calibration as well as during normal operation, and thereby introduces additional noise and additional distortion itself.